For The Love Of a Daughter
by LucySpiller
Summary: What happens when Snow White is to be married to a Prince from another kingdom, Will she marry him or will she choose the mystery man who saved her.


**For The Love Of a Daughter**

Hello! So, i'm determined to make this a long, good and hopefully updated regularly story. I'm now writing out 4/5 chapters so that way I'll always be ready to update etc. I'm also waiting for Season 3 and feel like my feels will be taking over very soon, so this is my distraction. I thought of this from a gifset off Tumblr and now I can't stop writing it. So hopefully you'll enjoy it and review!

_Prologue;_

The kingdom had gone into full celebration, the castle was enlightened in flowers and decorations as it was seen from high up in the mountains to be as glorious as it was up close. The spirit that surrounded this beautiful place was in full light of the news that was spreading of the king's daughter eighteenth birthday. Snow White was approaching eighteen and with this meant that she would have to find a suitable prince to marry and for her to carry on her rightful role as Queen of this kingdom. Her life would become about her people and protecting their city from attacks across the land. Snow accepted these and took on fully knowing her task ahead would be one full of much grief but much award. She had shown trhough her support as a Princess her determination and love for this kingdom and her people. She was always helping out and finding herself missing dinner's with other representatives as she was helping the warriors out in the forests against attacks on orges or giant invasions.

Snow was sat looking at her reflection in her long narrow mirror, her desk contained only her mother's brush and a few books of which she was to study before the distant future. She'd always sit and stare into the mirror, and brush her hair as a remembrance to her mother. She felt close to her here. She could imagine her mothers soft hands brushing her hair and allowing her sweet curls to drop around her shoulders.

"Snow?" Her father gently called her name, he saw her instantly sat where he'd expect her to be. Her nerves were invisible to everyone else, but except him; he knew his daughter well and the signs of when she felt nervous or scared of something in the future fastly approaching.

Snow turned on the velvet seat to stare calmly at her father. "Did you need something Father?" she asked, seeing him come closer and sit down her on bed opposite where she was sat, his hands now holding onto her arms as she smiled back at him.

"Yes, Snow, our guests for tomorrow balls are somewhat late, I'm sending out a few guards to try find their location, would you like to go? One of the guests is Prince Matthew, the one you're mother liked when you were younger..." the king announced, his daughters face showed her disappointed all too well.

"I'll go right away Father. And will surely bring back Prince Matthew and his companions." She smiled and felt her body sink into the wooden floor of her room as she took the cape from her door and put it furiously around her and headed down to where the stables were located to prepare her horse and meet the rest of the party near the gate to lead them to where the travelling forests were located.

Dark was closely approaching, and as the sun was beginning to slowly fade from the forest the trees were looking more gloomy and the horses were fearing the darkness of this realm. "Snow, we must turn back, the forest is only getting darker and the horses are beginning to get restless. We can return tomorrow morning" Frederick replied. Frederick was one of King Leopold most trusty advisor and dear friend. He was also like Snow's second father, when her mother had passed and King Leopold could not emotionally supoort his daughter, Frederick stepped up and protected her, reading her stories about happily ever afters and allowing her to find peace and new journeys by riding around the kingdom.

Snow knew Frederick was correct, she gently turned the horse and announced to the party of other advisors to begin their journey back to the kingdom and to come back out as soon as light hit the following morning. As they were walking through Snow heard a noise, she looked around trying to identify where it came, she told the rest of the party to carry on and she'd be in looking distance.

She got off of her horse, and looked into the bush that was closely by her, as she pushed apart a few branches she noticed the shadow of a person over towering her, she went to scream but felt someone's hand tightly go around her mouth to stop the noise escaping and echoing through the trees. She felt tears escape her eyes as she felt him pull her closer to a bush that was more hidden and not on road that they used.

"Let me go" she cried, she felt the hands release from her mouth and her waist she fell to the floor, the man's face was hidden, and his clock was covering his entire body so she couldn't even see any of him. "What do you want?" she asked, she had never been scared, but for this moment she was, she was truly scared of this thing.

"Nothing. I just wanted to save you from that" the man voice was soft, and not as cruel and evil as she would have fault. Snow had always been a person to not judge, but she found herself judging him, he sounded like a nice man, not a man who would kidnap a Princess and take her away from those she loved.

Snow felt confusion. "Save me from what?" She looked around, but could not see anything to be saved from. She lifted her head up and thats when she saw the creature apporaching where they were hiding. His huge feet were stomping along the ground, and with every step their bodies jumped a few feet in the air.

"Keep your head down and be quiet" he commanded, Snow trusted him, she didn't know why but she did. She nodded and buried her head into her knees. He grabbed his cloak around them both like a sheet and pulled Snow closer to the ground protecting her.

The Giant approached the bush, his nose was sniffing around as he smelt the fresh smell of people, he quickly dismissed it and carried on his movement further down the forest.

"You saved me..." Snow smiled, her face was in pure shock, she didn't understand what had just happened.

"What's your name?" Snow asked, the man had just helped her back onto her horse, and given her the reigns. He laughed "It's Charming" he smiled.

She giggled at his name, she sure wouldn't have called him that to begin with. "I'm Snow"


End file.
